


you're always right

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, ransom drysdale au, ransom drysdale fanfic, ransom drysdale imagine, ransom drysdale x reader - Freeform, ransom drysdale x y/n, ransom drysdale x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: 𝒚/𝒏 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇-𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒐𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	you're always right

“Oh, come on, y/n! You owe me after that time I pretended to be your boyfriend at that nightclub,” Ransom huffed, pulling an eye roll from the h/c-haired girl.

“That was different! I didn’t introduce you to my family, I made you help me get rid of a chatty creep,” y/n pointed out, also earning an eye roll from Ransom.

“Yeah, but you owe me! I didn’t get laid that night because every other girl in the club knew I was your boyfriend,” Ransom pleaded. He wanted y/n to be there to help him smite the rest of his family.

“What are you trying to prove to your whack-job of a family, huh? And why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend; I’m sure introducing a friend to them would come as a shock to them anyways,” y/n chuckled, earning a scoff from Ransom.

“Because they think I have commitment issues. If I tell them I’ve had a steady girlfriend for a whole damn year, and that you’re not just some sort of bimbo, they’ll lose their shit!” Ransom exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he imagined the faces of shock that would be painted on his family’s face.

“If I do this, I get to borrow that sweater you love so much any time I want to,” Y/N smirked proudly. Ransom’s eyed narrowed, barely recalling the last time Y/N got her hands on his beloved sweater.

“Why do you need my sweater? You’ve got the money to get yourself your own sweater for fuck’s sake!” Ransom huffed in annoyance.

“Because I know for a damn fact that you’ve had that sweater since we were in college together. It’s worn out and it’s cozy so I want it,” y/n pointed out, pulling a groan from Ransom. For years, y/n’s been his only friend as he was hers. He knew that if she wanted something, she was getting it one way or another.

“Fine. I’m picking you up at 7 on Friday. If you aren’t dressed by then, I’m ditching you,” Ransom scoffed, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

“We both know you can’t just ditch me, Drysdale. We both know you intend to fuck with your family by having me show up with you,” y/n chuckled, downing a shot.

“I hate that you’re always so fucking right, l/n. Jesus, you know me better than my shit-eating family does,” Random chuckled. y/n and Ransom had that dynamic between them ever since they met at that frat party in college. They were both intelligent in their own right, but whenever they were around each other, that intelligence went to shit while they drank together in whatever run-down bar they could find.

“Shouldn’t we come up with a backstory real quick before we get piss drunk?” y/n suggested, stirring the clear liquid in her glass.

“We could stick to the ‘we met in college’ bit, but we should cut out the part where we stayed friends. There is no way in hell they’re finding out about half the shit we’ve been through. We met again last year, in a bar like this, and it was love at first sight then—” Ransom went on, only to be cut off by y/n.

“They won’t believe that shit, Drysdale. Who the fuck would think you’d believe in ‘love at first sight’? Tell them you saw me, didn’t recognize me, you wanted to bang me, but then I invited you out for food then you took me to your place, but since we were piss drunk, we didn’t fuck. It was then you realized you knew me and that I was the CEO of L/N Motors and you tried using the fact that we slept together to get a job for once,” y/n winked, downing down another shot of tequila.

“How’d we start the dating part?” Ransom’s brows furrowed in confusion, a small nod of acceptance to her previous input pulling along.

“That part is up to you, Drysdale,” y/n shrugged.

“Well, I started working for your company after you gave me a job remembering how much of a smart asshole I was in college and decided I’d be a good assistant to help with your schedule. I ended up inviting you out for dinner and we talked and we hit it off,” Ransom finished the story, smirking proudly.

“I like how in this lovely made-up story of ours, you got a job,” y/n giggled, clinking her glass against Ransom’s bottle before downing down her fourth—well, she wasn’t so sure of that—shot of the night.

Four days after that night in the bar, y/n found herself in her bedroom scrambling to find the perfect dress to show the Thrombey-Drysdale clan that she was one hell of a woman. After years of Ransom’s complaining about his family, it was embedded in y/n’s mind how much he hated his family. She hated her own the same way, after all.

As she struggled to clasp her necklace around her neck, a knock came at the door. She groaned, pulling a small chain off her neck and bolting to the door. She swung the door open to reveal Ransom Drysdale, an annoyed expression on his face as usual.

“You ready?” Ransom raised a brow, taking in y/n’s appearance.

“Wait let me get my purse,” y/n rushed around her spacious apartment in search of her purse.

“You mean this one?” Ransom questioned, an annoyed expression painted on his face as he pulled y/n’s beige purse off her coat rack. y/n nodded, snatching her purse away and stashing her necklace in it.

She nodded to Ransom, a motion they both knew meant they were ready to go, and she twisted her keys through the door, locking it. In comfortable silence, they took the elevator down to the parking basement and getting into Ransom’s beloved beamer and riding off in silence.

“God, how the fuck does your car not have a light?” Y/N cursed, reaching on the roof of the car in search of a light.

“I don’t know—oh wait, it’s because I don’t fucking need one,” Ransom smiled, satisfied with his answer. Y/N rolled her eyes and huffed; this was going to be a long night.

The car came to a halt and y/n pushed the car door open, and getting off, her boots sinking into the mud. Ransom wordlessly led y/n to the front porch and knocked on the tall wooden door, his brows furrowing as he watched her struggle to clasp her necklace.

“Jesus, it can’t be that hard,” Ransom scoffed, taking the clasps of the necklace in his own hands and locking them together.

“Ransom, I see you brought a friend,” a woman commented as the door swung open. Ransom released the chain, letting it hang off y/n’s neck, and nodded quietly before speaking.

“I did tell you I was bringing someone this time, didn’t I?” Ransom rolled his eyes in annoyance as he moved past Linda and walked y/n into the house.

“Well, aren’t you even going to introduce us?” Linda raised a brow, her gaze moving from Ransom to y/n.

“This is y/n, she’s my girlfriend,” Ransom casually shrugged, earning a loud fit of laughter from Walt. Ransom turned to him with a harsh glare, warning Walt to watch his next words. Ignoring Ransom’s glare, Walt spoke.

“Oh great, another fling,” Walt rolled his eyes.

“Well, I wasn’t aware flings often lasted a year,” y/n feigned shock before facing her boyfriend, “Do flings usually last this long?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Ransom smirked, watching the expressions of shock forming on his family’s face.

“Bullshit. Ransom can’t keep a girl for shit,” Jacob scoffed at the sight of Ransom’s hand wrapped around y/n’s, “You must be pretty stupid to have stuck around this long.”

“I like to think of myself as an intelligent woman. I mean seriously; millionaire at twenty-five, the cover of Forbes at twenty-eight, and skyscrapers with my name engraved onto them,” y/n smirked to herself, listing all her favorite accolades.

“y/n? y/n l/n the CEO of l/n motors? I wrote a research paper about you one time in class!” Meg exclaimed, staring at y/n in awe.

“If she’s so great, why’s she with Ransom of all people?” Jacob rolled his eyes at Meg’s excitement.

“Why not?” y/n shrugged, leaning against Ransom’s shoulder. This was a show they were both putting on and they were selling it.

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed or anything but Ransom is a trust fund brat,” Walt spat, almost chuckling at the sight of y/n’s “cluelessness”.

“Yes, and? Walt, buddy, please don’t question my decisions,” y/n chuckled before a stern image found its way to her face.

“You run l/n motors, right? When did your dad decide to step down as CEO?” Richard questioned, a condescending look on his face.

“I built the company from the ground up, Mr. Drysdale,” y/n chuckled, shaking her head. Damn, Ransom was right. His family was already getting onto her nerves.

“That’s impossible. Women don’t work with cars, kid. Come on, did your dad build the company up from the ground and hand everything to you?” Richard raised a brow as if to pull an answer from y/n.

“My dad was a mechanic. I went to college with Ransom, then I went to business school to work on my career,” y/n admitted, her grip tightening on Ransom’s hand. He stroked his thumb over her fist; one of the ways he knew he could keep y/n from snapping at his family—not that he would’ve cared, though.

“Alright, that’s it, enough with the questions. y/n runs her company the way she wants to and that’s what makes her successful. If you have anything to say about that, you can eat shit,” Ransom smiled, dragging y/n away from the door and into the dining area where Harlan seemed to be waiting for them.

“Ransom, when you told us you were bringing someone, I didn’t think you’d follow through,” Harlan chuckled, motioning for Ransom and y/n to take a seat at the table.

“Well, surprise?” Ransom shrugged, taking his seat near Harlan and letting y/n take the seat next to him.

“And you aren’t even going to introduce her?” Harlan raised a brow at Ransom.

“Grandad, this is y/n l/n. y/n, this is my grandad,” Ransom deadpanned as y/n smiled warmly, holding her hand out for Harlan to shake. Harlan smiled; at least Ransom was in good hands, that was for sure.

“How’d you meet Ransom?” Harlan questioned.

“The first time or the time that led to us actually dating?” y/n raised a brow as she questioned Harlan. He chuckled, not expecting there to be more to the story then ‘we met in a bar and I wanted to tap that’ like how Ransom’s usual stories of his conquests went.

“I think it would be wise to tell me about the first time you met. I want to see if I could predict what happened next,” Harlan requested, earning a nod from y/n before she began explaining the messy story of how her path crossed that od Ransom Drysdale’s.

“We had a class together in college. His ass acted like he knew everything about the subject when in reality, he knew absolutely nothing. We were seatmates and he tried bribing me for the answers to a test. I didn’t give him the answers but he did end up inviting me to this frat party, it sucked, but there was booze so it was tolerable. I never saw Ransom again until a year ago,” y/n chuckled, easily slipping in a lie or two into her story.

“And I’m guessing you had a college reunion last year?” Harlan raised a brow, facing Ransom.

“Reunion’s in three months, actually,” Ransom shook his head, smirking as Harlan’s brows furrowed in concentration. Finally, he found another way to challenge his grandfather besides playing Go.

“Mutual friends?” Harlan inquired. Ransom chuckled to himself knowing he and y/n didn’t have any other friends besides each other.

“Try again. This time, think about the most Ransom thing you can,” Ransom urged on, pulling a chuckle from y/n. The most “Ransom” thing she can’t think of wasn’t exactly something she wanted to discuss with Ransom’s grandfather.

“I hate to say this, but are you an adult entertainer?” Harlan’s brows furrowed. y/n, ignoring the fact that Harlan thought she was an adult entertainer, broke out in a fit of laughter which left her wheezing.

“That’s a little too Ransom, Mr. Thrombey,” y/n chuckled.

“Well, how exactly did you reunite?” Harlan questioned.

“She was hot, I wanted to bang her, we were piss drunk, so we went out for food first. By the time we got to my place, we just passed out,” Ransom chuckled, his fingers intertwining with y/n’s.

“And there’s the Ransom I know,” Harlan rolled his eyes jokingly, chuckling at Ransom’s story.

“Well, I bet there’s something I’m going to tell you that you weren’t expecting from me,” Ransom smirked, getting ready to break the news of his ‘job’ to Harlan.

“More surprises? You’ve changed since the last time I’ve seen you,” Harlan chuckled proudly. He didn’t expect Ransom to go through much change since the last time he’d seen him. The news of Ransom’s relationship was a welcome surprise.

“I got a job at y/n’s company. Figured I couldn’t keep riding off your name. Not anymore,” Ransom smiled. A little part of him regretted lying to his grandfather upon seeing the proud expression on Harlan’s face. He expected his family to be shocked by the news, yes, but he didn’t quite expect Harlan to be as proud as he was.

“Finally, someone’s making something of their life without me. I’m proud of you, Ransom,” Harlan smiled, patting Ransom on the back. y/n felt Ransom’s hand squeeze hers a little tighter; she knew he wasn’t used to getting this kind of attention from Harlan. Most of the time, the pair only ever argued with each other.

“Yeah. Making something of myself like you would’ve wanted me to do,” Ransom smiled nervously. y/n noticed the look of uneasiness on his face and knew she had to do something.

“Ransom, I’m kind of hungry, can you go with me to get some food?” y/n questioned, earning a look of relief from Ransom. Shockingly, he didn’t know how much more of Harlan’s undeserved praise he could take.

“Thanks for that,” Ransom whispered as they walked on over to the table where all the food was being served.

“Maybe you should get an actual job. Maybe you wouldn’t feel as bad as you’re feeling right now, Drysdale,” y/n chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“As if you’d actually trust me enough to keep a position in your company. I know how you get when it comes to your company. You’re a stone-cold bitch,” Ransom chuckled, remembering the one time he decided to drop by y/n’s office for a visit; there was a lot of screaming.

“At least being a bitch gets me places with my business. Where’s your bitchiness taking you, Drysdale?” y/n raised a brow at him.

“It got me you, didn’t it?” Ransom’s tone softened, making it clear that this conversation they were about to have was different from their usual bickering.

“I know I’m the best person in your life, but you’ve got to admit that bar was pretty low,” y/n chuckled nervously, averting her gaze. As much as y/n didn’t want t to admit it, Ransom’s little comment made her heart flutter, but she knew flirtatious comments were something that came naturally to the playboy.

“But not everyone has someone who makes them want to be a better person,” Ransom smiled, his blue eyes piercing into y/n’s e/c ones.

“I make you want to be better?” y/n’s eyes widened at his confession. In all the years she’d known Ransom, she didn’t expect him to say that somebody made him want to do better.

“Well, yeah, you’re this amazingly successful woman who worked for everything she has, while I’m a fucking sleaze. I realized I need to make a change in my life to even be worthy enough to be in your presence. I even began writing my first book,” Ransom admitted shyly, running a hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to do anything to be worthy of my presence. I know I’m amazing, but you don’t have to live up to anything, Ransom,” y/n smiled warmly.

“y/n it’s not just that. I like you. A damn lot, and that thought terrifies me because we both know damn well that you deserve better,” Ransom exhaled, his words hitting y/n hard.

“Can we not talk about this here? We can talk on the way home or something, just not now and not here,” y/n shook her head, her voice shaky. For the longest time, she harbored feelings for Ransom; she was caught by surprise when she was told those feelings were reciprocated.

“We’re not done yet. We’re going to talk about this, and we’re going to talk about this now,” Ransom growled, his hand still holding onto y/n’s.

“Ransom, please. This? It’s all shocking to me. We’re supposed to be this perfect couple, Ransom. I know how important this is to you,” y/n frowned.

“We can still be the couple, but for real this time. Yes, putting on this front for my family’s important, but this,” he stopped to motion between them, “is more important to me than everyone else in this bullshit house.”

“Ransom—”

“y/n please, I need to know how you feel. Right here, right now,” Ransom pleaded.

“I like you, okay? I like you a shit ton and it fucking scares me because I don’t want to lose you in my fucking life, Ransom,” y/n admitted, her hands shaking. The expression of nervousness on Ransom’s face changed to that of shock. He wasn’t exactly expecting that reaction from y/n.

He shook off that feeling of shock and wrapped his arms around y/n’s frame. She immediately melted into his touch and that’s how they stayed for a moment.

“I can’t believe you even doubted their relationship, Walt. Just look at how sweet those two are,” Joni’s voice came from behind them and y/n chuckled into Ransom’s sweater, holding onto him closely.


End file.
